The present invention relates to the field of printing devices and more particularly to the field of hand held printing devices having means to print one of several alternative characters at a time. Hand held stamps are well known in the art which provide for the imprinting of a fixed message or one of a few fixed messages. Applicant is not aware of any prior teaching which would provide an operator with a simple mechanism for printing original text as provided by the use of applicant's invention.